initiumfandomcom-20200216-history
WizardHat's Transmutation Guide
Introduction Hey I'm a veteran player known by the name of IPutOnMyRobeAndWizardHat (People just call me WizardHat), and this is my Initium Guide for advanced players on Transmutation. Kudos to Drake, Bjorn and other guilds and players for providing me with this useful information to share among players. The Guide Starting out, most of the gear needed to get the stuff you need will be found around the city of Volantis. Part 1 Gems So first, what do you need in order to start? *Gems *An Ornate Reliquary *dagger(The stats do not matter!) *And a Lunar Key Tip As a beginner player wondering throughout the world of Initium, you might find mobs that drop gems Chipped (gems). Collecting these gems is a required component to transmutation so I suggest you stock up if you find any! Elemental crystals This part is unknown to most players. Elemental crystals drop from their respective elementals: Fire crystal from fire elemental etc 3 crystals can be transmuted into an Essence of that element: So 3 fire crystals = 1 Essence of fire 1 of each essence can then be transmuted together to make the "Essence of Life" Don't know if there is a use for it yet, but it's craft-able so here it is :) Gems First of all, what are these gems? Well, each gem is separated from it's quality, and type. The most common of all the gems are the Chipped Emeralds, which can drop from panthers in the Dense Jungle or basic mobs around the Winding River. The Quality order goes from: 3 Chipped = 1 Flawed 3 Flawed = 1 Regular 3 Regular = 1 Flawless 3 Flawless = 1 perfect Note.The Quality of the gem can also affect the result of your transmuted dagger. So far from most Initium players, the gems currently available are (Emerald,Sapphire,Ruby,Skull,Amethyst,Topaz,and Diamond) * Transmutation Drop Table Spreadsheet : More info here for where gems drop * I can add a lot of places for gem farming - Laso Part 2 Getting An Ornate Relinquary Now, here comes the hard part which is getting an Ornate Relinqarie, this is huge grind as you will spend long periods of time fighting lots of Lunar enemies for something called a Lunar Key so that you can enter the Aphelion Shrine Interior. Once you get the key I suggest stocking up on gear and bring alts that can block bludge and slash fairly well, as most of the enemies will be doing slash damage. But, the real thing you want to kill is something called a Thaumaturge.These enemies will be found at the Aphelion Shrine Archives and takes note, Please do not undermine how they look as they can do up to 50+ dmg if they crit in bludge damage. Part 3 Setting up and getting your reward When you finally get all the items you need you can finally assemble your wanted weapon. So far only recipes for daggers are known The formula for any transmuted dagger is going to be always (2 Gems of the same quality and type) + a dagger. Note.(The dagger stats will not matter but, in order for you to create the dagger.) Here are the Formulas known so far for transmutation: 2 Ruby gems + Dagger = Dagger of Fire 2 Diamond gems + Dagger = Dagger of Protection 2 Amethyst gem + Dagger = Dagger of Swiftness 2 Topaz gem + Dagger = Dagger of Lightning Category:Guides